wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Clearstar
PLEASE DO MOVE, DELETE OR EDIT! THANK YOU! Clearstar is an idea for a dragon character and my personal OC right now. DO NOT STEAL THIS INFO/IMAGE(S) WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!! 'Recently I've come up with a new fan (not canon) tribe, ''SparkleWings. So they belong to me. If you want to create a SparkleWing character, please ask me. Thank you! They resemble almost a brightly coloured NightWing, but are not one. All SparkleWings have rainbow dotted scales around their eyes and neck, as well as tails. They represent clarity, truth, honesty, justice and hard work. -- WikiUser2019 Appearance Clearstar looks like a typical SparkleWing--strong but light build, brightly coloured scales (hers are yellow) and the rainbow dotting around her eyes and neck. She has straight, pointy navy blue horns and the scales on her back are a sky blue colour with a frilly and wavy look. When she flies, they swish back and forth in the wind. Speaking of flying, Clearstar's wings are large and a pale pink colour with white polka dots on their underside like stars and her underbelly is a darker pink, same as the inside of her ears, which are a regular/medium size. Her eyes are a gradient of turquoise/green/blue and (in my opinion!) very pretty. Her tail is long with the rainbow dots lining the edges and tip and her talons are crystal clear like diamonds. Rumour has it that SparkleWings' talons are actually made out of crystal. Personality Clearstar has a lot of good traits. Like most of her tribe, she was raised to be a kind and caring dragon who looks out and protects those she loves. She is especially hardworking and industrious and believes that as long as she sets her mind to something, she can do it. Her main attribute is her fairness and she is just to all. She doesn't usually jump to conclusions and likes to hear both sides of the story before she decides what is right. Aside from that, Clearstar enjoys spending time with other dragons from her tribe but also likes to have her own time, by herself every once in a while. She doesn't know if she should consider herself introverted or extroverted, while not being particularly involved in every activity she should get her talons on, she is quite sociable and very friendly. She likes to keep her relationships with her friends and family positive, and can't stand being in a fight with someone. She is not the type to hold a grudge, although sometimes it may be hard for her to apologize. Relationships '''Crystaltip/mother/alive (31 dy, 41 hy) Crystaltip and Clearstar have a nice relationship, Clearstar often asking her mother for advice and Crystaltip often inviting her daughter to tribe meeting so she can keep learning--and excelling--at the laws and rules of SparkleWings. Lightchaser/father/deceased 2 years ago (29 dy, 39 hy at death) Clearstar misses her father. He was a good, honest SparkleWing with a sense for adventure, like her. Recently Stormblocker has kind of (or tried to) take his role in the family. Lightchaser died when he was taken prisoner of SkyWings but refused to fight and/or kill any dragon for no reason, just to please Queen Scarlet (who was queen at that time) of course, he didn't succeed and was soon killed. The family misses him dearly. Stormblocker/older brother/alive (6 dy, 16 hy) Stormblocker is a good older brother to Clearstar, responsible, protective and kind. He says that he wouldn't ever let anything happen to her. Of course, it's not like he doesn't bug her every now and then. Goodness/twin sister/alive (4 dy, 14 hy) Goodness and Clearstar still play together and talk together, a lot. Clearstar thinks it's a gift to have such a wonderful twin sister like Goodness that she can be herself around. Dreamstone/younger sister/alive (2 dy, 12 hy) Dreamstone usually hangs around with her own friends, by herself, but of course, she and Clearstar still have a sisterly relationship. Fairfetcher/friend/alive (4 dy, 14 hy) Although Clearstar, when home, spends most of her time with her siblings--especially Goodness--when she gets tired of her brother and sisters, she hangs out with Fairfetcher, a female SparkleWing and they have great times together. Bio/History Clearstar was born along with her twin sister, Goodness (alive) who hatched 6 minutes after her. Her parents are Crystaltip (alive) and Lightchaser (deceased). She lives in the kingdom of the SparkleWings with her mother, older brother, twin sister, and younger sister. Tribe The SparkleWings are gentle dragons who are not built for fighting and war. They live up high in the sky, higher than the SkyWings, surrounded by the peaceful twinkling of stars above them and their friendly community. They are quite wise and have many libraries in their palace. Their queen is Queen Glimmershine. Laws: ''- Do not kill a dragon of your own tribe'' ''- Only use your abilities for good'' ''- Help your community any way you can, if you can'' ''- You must learn to read and understand the laws by heart'' Those laws are etched into stone in the royal library of Queen Glimmershine where every dragonet is brought the day after they are hatched. Gallery Feel free to comment with pictures of Clearstar here so I can add them to her gallery! Selection 999(1193).png|A pic made by me, of Clearstar. Old infobox picture. The first pic of Clearstar I ever made. sparklewing.png|Some more art (a poorly drawn--but I hope it's good enough) reference by me. Second pic ever of Clearstar. sparkly dragon dec22 2019 sun.png|Some more art by me!!!! Third, most recent picture of Clearstar. Clearstar.png|Made for me by my friend Moonwatcher908! Thank you! She looks the sweetest!|link=https://wingsoffirefanon.fandom.com/wiki/User:Moonwatcher908 Selection_999(1203).png|Clearstar - the fourth pic I've created ClearstarJada.png|Thanks so much, Moonwatcher908!! I love her :P Best dragon ever.png|A Jada made by me :) Possibly the current infobox picture. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Tribeless Dragons Category:Dragonets